


La Subasta

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"De todas las absurdas ideas a las que había sido arrastrado a favor de la caridad, aquella, sin duda, se llevaba la palma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Subasta

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.
> 
> Este capítulo salió por una sugerencia de destielwinchi (de LJ)

 

-¿Me vas a explicar otra vez por qué tengo que hacer esto exactamente?

Un sonriente Daniel Williams asomó por detrás del marine mientras le limpiaba las mangas de la chaqueta del traje.

-Por lo niños afectados con no sé qué enfermedad rara.

-¿Y por qué sólo yo?

-Oh. No estarás tú solo. Hay más gente.

-Tú no.

Danny le miró, dolido.

-Preferí ahorrarme la humillación.

-¿Humillación?

-Sí, ¿has visto a los otros tipos que colaboran? Son todos altos, fuertes, atractivos… como tú- el SEAL bajó la cabeza al notar cómo el color comenzaba a asomar en sus mejillas ante el comentario-. La gente ofrecerá cantidades enormes por vosotros. No es necesario que el _pequeño detective Williams_ suba ahí para ver cómo no hacen ofertas por él… o las hacen por pena, porque es un acto benéfico.

Steve le miró enfadado.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Por supuesto que la gente pujaría por ti. ¡Habría hasta peleas por ti!- el marine se abstuvo de añadir que él pagaría fortunas por el policía, simplemente lo agarró por los hombros y lo situó ante él, frente al espejo- ¿Tú te has visto bien?

El detective bajó la cabeza, azorado.

-Danny, mira al frente- continuó el SEAL levantando el rostro de su amigo con delicadeza.

Unos golpes los interrumpieron.

-¡Mcgarrett! Tu turno.

-Vamos, _babe.-_ dijo el rubio con cariño- Sal ahí y enamóralas con esa sonrisa tuya.

-No hemos terminado esta conversación, Danno.

-Venga, vamos, vamos. No hagas esperar a las señoritas.

De todas las absurdas ideas a las que había sido arrastrado a favor de la caridad, aquella, sin duda, se llevaba la palma. Una subasta, nada menos, donde la gente ofrecía dinero y, quien ofrecía la cantidad más alta, tenía derecho a una cita con la persona por quien había pujado. El gobernador solicitó la colaboración del 5.0 y ¿quién mejor que su líder para cumplir la tarea? El marine respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y salió al escenario como si fuese a participar en un desfile militar.

Aquello estaba repleto.

Su mirada buscó entre la multitud y su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa al descubrir a su amigo apoyado en una columna, saludándole con la mano. Esa expresión de su rostro provocó los suspiros de muchas de las mujeres presentes, que ya pensaban en vaciar sus carteras sin saber que aquella sonrisa pertenecía solamente a una de las personas que se encontraba en aquella sala.

Comenzó la puja y el SEAL no pudo menos que maravillarse ante las impresionantes cantidades que se estaban ofreciendo por él. Entre la gente que participaba se encontraba Lori, que no dejaba de hacer contraofertas. Realmente, Steve esperaba que ella no ganase. La muchacha era atractiva, pero él no tenía ganas de enredarse con ella en absoluto. Si tuviesen aquella cita era posible que la mujer se hiciese ilusiones y ya era suficientemente difícil ahora la situación. Porque sí, podía parecer que el moreno no se daba cuenta de las cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que Lori estaba interesada en él. Lo que ocurría era que prefería hacerse el despistado para evitar momentos incómodos.

Oh, genial. La noche no dejaba de mejorar. Al parecer, Kono estaba ayudando a su compañera, pues, cada vez que alguien aumentaba la cantidad de dinero, la morena se situaba a su lado, murmuraba algo y la persona en cuestión no volvía a levantar el cartoncito.

¿Eso no era trampa?

Por supuesto, la puja por el Comandante Mcgarrett se cerró a favor de la perfiladora.

Justo lo que le hacía falta para acabar el día.

-Muy bien- le explicó una de las organizadoras-. Ahora esperará aquí hasta que la persona que le ha… “comprado” venga a recogerle. Luego irán al restaurante, donde les espera una suculenta cena. Aquí tiene los vales para los locales de copas en caso de que deseen continuar después… y si luego la cosa avanza, eso ya corre a su cuenta.- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ah, no. De eso nada, ni hablar. Después de la cena irían directos a casa.

Cada uno a la suya.

Lori llegó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Preparado para tu cita?

-Bueno, Lori, esto realmente no es una cita, es una obra de caridad. De hecho no tenemos ni que ir a cenar. No tenías ni que haber ofrecido nada. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kono?

-¿Vas a relajarte y disfrutar un poco? Esto será aburrido si vas a estar así.

-Bueno, es que.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Un poco,pero…

-Pues aprovecha que te sale gratis.

La rubia comenzó a caminar con paso decidido y el marine no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Al llegar al restaurante, Lori intercambió un par de palabras con el camarero antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su jefe.

-Es la mesa que está en el reservado del fondo.

-Pues vamos- el tono del SEAL era de resignación.

-¿Cómo? Oh, no, yo no voy a cenar.

-¿Cómo que no vas a cenar?

-Tienes que cenar con la persona que hizo la puja. Yo solo era la intermediaria.

El comandante frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Pero ¿quién…?

-Ve y lo sabrás- dijo la rubia antes de irse.

Steve caminó hacia el lugar señalado. Cuando llegó, no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo has hecho?

-¿En serio esperabas que me arriesgase a que una loca psicópata se obsesionase con mi compañero?- le preguntó Danny levantando una ceja.

-¿De dónde has sacado…?

-Espero que tengas hambre, porque acabas de batir el récord como la cita más cara de la historia de Daniel Williams, y te recuerdo que Rachel era de las difíciles de contentar. Supongo que recuperaré el dinero sacrificando malasadas- dramatizó el rubio.

Steve sabía que otra vez tenía aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios, pero le dio igual, Ahora estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar aquella noche.


End file.
